


(don't you dare) look back

by changkihyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, fem!hyungwon, fem!kihyun, lapslock, sorry no showhyuk, very slight hyungwonho if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they agreed that it has to be changkyun and kihyun until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't you dare) look back

**Author's Note:**

> idk but this felt like the longest ever work i've done and i'm proud of it :"---)))
> 
> enjoy reading!

changkyun and kihyun were always teased by their classmates when they were in grade school. everyone practically knew changkyun had a crush on kihyun. from second grade until they reached high school.

they were classmates when they were in second grade. when kihyun knew that changkyun had a crush on her, she felt a little weird but, being the flirty kid she is, returned his feelings without even thinking about it.

changkyun gave her presents every valentine's day. every. year. in his whole grade school life, he only liked one girl. and that is kihyun.

while kihyun, she changed her crush every year, usually had a crush to her batch mates who are good looking.

despite this, changkyun still liked her. who was he to even hate her just because she liked someone else? so, his feelings just continued growing until they reached high school, even though they never even became classmates again after second grade.

when they became high school students, things started changing a little. changkyun liked another girl, who is also her classmate. she is pretty, most seniors know her because she is sociable and smart. changkyun also lost most of his baby fats, and started playing basketball.

while kihyun, well, she started wearing eyeglasses when she was in middle school, and she chose the wrong style of eyeglasses for herself. she was never really good at fashion to begin with. her hair was fuzzy and dry. pimples started appearing on her face.

because of the changes she went through, she lost confidence to herself. she never talks to her crushes anymore. she doesn't even join clubs anymore.

when they were in second year high school, they became classmates again. and as usual, they were teased by their classmates who knew that changkyun likes kihyun.

but this time, kihyun didn't return the feelings without thinking.

they started off fresh. friends again. usually, changkyun would rather hangout with jooheon, but when changkyun and kihyun became friends again, he would accompany kihyun to buy her food every break.

"you guys, have been hanging out so much lately. are you two..." hyungwon wasn't even finished with her question when kihyun interrupted her.

"oh, no, no. we're merely friends," kihyun answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

changkyun was kinda disappointed, but also happy that kihyun was still talking to him after all the teases they get from their classmates.

"dude, i'm sure she likes you. every time i see her look at you, there's this weird sparkly thing in her eyes," jooheon told him with exagerration of hand movements. it's a friday and they are on their way home after a long tiring week

"stop exaggerating, and no. she doesn't like me. she even told me she had a crush on a senior," changkyun said, his voice little like he'd lost a championship game.

"i'm not exaggerating, and i'm not lying. ask the others about it. maybe, she just said that she had a crush on a senior so that she would see what your reaction would be like," jooheon replied, a little frustrated that his best friend is already giving up.

"don't give up, changkyun. i'm not forcing you to confess to her right now, but i'm sure you should, one day, before it's too late."

  
"god, what did i tell you, jooheon? she doesn't like me. did you see our characters in the role playing? she's pushing me to hyungwon and she's a friend of mine in the role play. maybe she's giving hints that i'm friendzoned," jooheon pauses his game and cuts in, making sure not to let changkyun continue to blurt out non sensical statements, at least for him.

"how many times do i have to tell you, she likes you. maybe, she's just shy about the characters that's why she forced her best friend to take place of the role she wanted. and does she even know that you like her?" jooheon said, resumed the game and took chips from the bag.

"hey, do not make a mess. and, i think she does. i've been--" jooheon cuts him again.

"then if she didn't stay away from you after she knew that you like her, then i guess that's it. she likes you."

  
changkyun tried to be subtle about his plan. it was their lunch break and they are all tired and hungry from the morning subjects thry have.

"kihyun?" he called her name quietly, he knew her attention was all on the food.

"yeah?" kihyun asked, mouth half filled. kihyun was never afraid to show her true self to changkyun, even though they just started being friends again.

"i have to tell you something," changkyun said, a little uneasy and nervous. he's tapping his fingers on the table out of fear that he might get rejected.

"shoot," kihyun said, aware that something is up on changkyun.

"uh... how do i say this," he scratched the back of his neck and looked everywhere but kihyun.

"umm... i like you," changkyun finally said, ears red and sweating.

the table was filled with silence. kihyun was in shock. she dropped her chopsticks and stopped chewing. blood started creeping up to her cheeks and suddenly, she was sweating too.

"changkyun, i..." she started off. she looked at him after what changkyun said had sunk into her. "the feelings are mutual."

"really?" changkyun looked at her in disbelief.

"why," kihyun fixed her hair and kept them away from her face. "want me to take it back?" she said, already teasing him like changkyun didn't say anything a while ago.

"hey, you can't take back things you've already said and done," he said and shoved a spoon of rice into his mouth.

"yeah, i can't," kihyun mumbled to herself.

  
things are still the same, except that they are a little more touchy and sweet this time.

"hey, lovebirds, can turn down your sweetness a little bit? i'm trying to focus on my report here," hoseok said, not really irritated at the two but happy that changkyun already confessed to her.

"maybe you should try confess to hyungwon. i think you need someone to make you feel loved," changkyun said, not even fazed by what hoseok had said earlier. everyone laughed at the corner of the room, and they started teasing hyungwon and hoseok.

they passed through a year without much problems. a little argument here and there but the two are already mature enough to understand each other.

but things started going downhill when they are in the second year of tgeir relationship.

  
it's not really anyone's fault. finals are coming and their teachers are now showering them with projects and tasks to finish. everyone is busy in applying for universities and finishing off their thesis defense.

changkyun and kihyun can't hangout every break and they can't even talk in their phones. every time changkyun would say that he will come over, kihyun would ssy she has something to do. kihyun would always be busy with projects or reports. and when kihyun comes home, she studies for their exams and then goes to sleep.

this went on for a month and when finals are already done, kihyun wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone because she was stressed and tired.

changkyun started worrying about her. he would call her phone but she won't answer because a) she was asleep or b) she turned her phone off.

changkyun was afraid. what if she stops liking her? what if she was just afraid to tell it to him?

so he turns on his phone and typed.

_"kihyun, if you ever feel like you're losing your feelings for me, please say it to me immediately. i'm not gonna be mad. it's not your fault. people can't control their feelings. trust me, i'll understand."_

 

changkyun was not sure if he turned off kihyun or he just made a point with his text message.

it's already vacation for lower year students and for seniors, their graduation is coming. but changkyun can't be fully happy that he can't talk to his girlfriend.

every time he texts kihyun, she would reply with short messages. and every time he calls her, she was asleep.

he really wanted to go to kihyun's house and ask her the reason why she won't answer his texts or calls. but he thought maybe she's just busy with university matters.

they both talked about their universities. kihyun was going to take up med tech while changkyun was going to take up fine arts.

they agreed to still connect to each other even though they're in different universities.

turns out, they won't fulfill this agreement. and he somehow saw this coming but he was still in shock that kihyun broke up with him.

 

  
two years and kihyun still isn't over changkyun.

right when she saw the pain in changkyun's face, she knew she's going to regret this. but what her regret her choice was what changkyun told her.

"it's fine. it's your choice. if you're happy with it, then i'm happy too."

she still asks her friend about changkyun. she knows they won't tell changkyun about it because they're old enough to understand that she really didn't want changkyun to know that she still cares for him.

her friends won't tell her but she knows. she knows that changkyun has a girlfriend and it's not her.

her physical appearance changed a lot. she stopped wearing eyeglasses and has the s-line most women would be jealous of. her pimples are now gone and her hair is already long and soft.

most women would say she has everything-- the looks, attitude, the brain and talent. but there's one thing--or person-- that she doesn't have.

and it's changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it until here, congratulations! u deserve a cookie! :--))) 
> 
> sorry it's angst again, i love wrecking my ship anc at the same time, shipping them hell yes


End file.
